Parque de Tsukkomi
by kacsnaruhina
Summary: Himeko e Bossun haviam combinado de ir a um parque de diversões com Switch, mas o otaku muda de planos na última hora. Então os dois decidem aproveitar o parque mesmo assim, mas não conseguem decidir em qual brinquedo ir. Oneshot. BossuHime


**Feliz aniversário para Claúdia-chan. *3***

**Parque de Tsukkomi**

"Oi, Himeko, onde o Switch está?" Bossun perguntou com irritação ao encontrar Himeko sozinha. O otaku havia convidado Bossun e a garota para o parque de diversões, mas ainda não havia aparecido. Himeko fora a primeira a chegar ao local, e estava sentada em um banco próximo à roda gigante. Naquele instante, um e-mail chegou aos celulares de ambos:

"Acabei de saber que o seyuu Sugita-san está dando autógrafos no shopping, OMG! Não poderei ir ao parque. D: Mas eu tenho certeza de que vocês se divertirão sem mim. *w*"

"É sempre a mesma coisa com esse Switch!" Bossun reclamou.

"Como o Switch conseguiu passar um e-mail dizendo que ia ver o Sugita-san sem fazer nenhuma piada de quarta parede?!" Himeko estava mais indignada com a parte cômica da situação.

Então os dois membros mais antigos do Sket-dan se entreolharam. Bossun sugeriu:

"Já que estamos aqui, por que não andamos em alguns brinquedos?"

Himeko corou ao escutar a proposta. "B-Bossun, só nós dois?"

Dessa vez foi Bossun que corou.

"Por que você está fazendo essa cara?! Não é como se isso fosse novidade! Passamos muito tempo juntos! Ou você não quer andar nos brinquedos comigo?"

"Eu quero sim!" Himeko afirmou com entusiasmo. "Que tal irmos na roda gigante primeiro?"

"Mas a montanha russa é mais legal!"

"Mas a roda gigante é mais tranquila e dá para ver todo o parque! Na montanha russa você fica de olhos fechados gritando o tempo todo!"

"Himeko, você está insultando a cultura da montanha russa! O deus dos loopings vai te castigar!"

"QUEM É O DEUS DOS LOOPINGS, VOCÊ PERDEU O JUÍZO?!".

"É A ENTIDADE QUE INSPIROU ALEXEI MONTOROVITCHY A COLOCAR MONOTRILHOS NAS MONTANHAS DA RÚSSIA PARA QUE O POVO SOVIÉTICO PUDESSE APROVEITAR A MAGIA DOS PARQUES DE DIVERSÃO! AO DESRESPEITAR O LEGADO DESSE HOMEM VOCÊ ESTÁ DESPREZANDO O ÚNICO ENTRETENIMENTO DE TODAS AS CRIANÇAS RUSSAS DESDE 1259!".

"PARE DE FALAR ESSES ABSURDOS COM TANTA CONVICÇÃO! VOCÊ PENSA QUE EU NÃO SEI QUE ISSO É MENTIRA? COMO HAVIA UM POVO SOVIÉTICO EM 1259? POR QUE ESSA DATA ESPECÍFICA?! E COMO HAVIA MONOTRILHOS NA IDADE MÉDIA?!".

A sessão de tsukkomi durou o recorde de duas horas e quarenta e cinco minutos. Bossun e Himeko já estavam cansados de discutir.

"Bossun, se é tão importante andar na montanha russa, nó podemos-".

"Mas se você quer tanto ir na roda gigante, nós podemos ir nela. Vamos estar juntos, então não tem como ser chato, certo?". Ele disse, rindo. As discussões bobas que travava com Himeko eram-lhe muito divertidas. A jovem se surpreendeu ao escutar aquilo. De supetão, ela agarrou Bossun pelo braço e correu com ele pelo parque.

"Se o importante é estarmos juntos, então não importa que brinquedo escolhermos, certo?".

Eles chegaram ao carrossel. Ofegante, a garota prosseguiu em sua fala: "Podemos praticar tsukkomi por quanto tempo quisermos aqui. E ele é mais rápido do que uma roda gigante".

Bossun apertou a mão dela com força e sussurrou em um tom assustado:

"Eu tenho medo desse carrossel".

"COMO ASSIM?!".

"OS CAVALOS FICAM ME ENCARANDO DE UM JEITO ESTRANHO!".

"ELES NÃO SÃO CAVALOS DE VERDADE!"

Eles discutiram até o parque fechar. Ao saírem do local, Bossun comprou duas latinhas de café e deu uma para Himeko.

"Aquele Switch não sabe a diversão que perdeu". Ele disse.

"Obrigada, Bossun". Himeko agradeceu. Bossun supôs que ela falava do café, então não deu muita importância. Em sua memória, Himeko repassava com alegria as horas em que havia estado com o líder do Sket-Dan. _Só em estarmos juntos o nosso dia se torna melhor. Que bom que não sou a única que pensa assim._

"Himeko, por que você está tão quieta? Você precisa ir ao banheiro?".

"C-cale-se!". Ela ordenou, envergonhada. Os dois caminharam juntos até a casa da jovem. Depois Bossun seguiu para sua habitação assoviando.


End file.
